


More Than Twice

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash100 Drabble Tag 8 [18]
Category: Glee
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Future Fic, Humor, Vaginal Fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 16:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11406066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: “If I were to edge into a little role-playing scenario right now, would you, like, hate me forever?”





	More Than Twice

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ Femslash100 Drabble Tag 5 prompt: Quinn/Santana - Fisting.

“If I were to edge into a little role-playing scenario right now, would you, like, hate me forever?”

Quinn laughs, but then it makes her ache and want to come at the same time, which makes her laugh even more. “Are you serious right now? You want to introduce a new kink when you’re literally wrist-deep inside of me?”

“You're so dramatic,” Santana says, rolling her eyes. “I’m hardly four fingers in. You had a freakin’ baby, this should be nothing.”

“It went back to normal,” Quinn snaps, but it turns into a weak moan when Santana edges in the tip of her thumb, stretching Quinn so wide and sweet that she can feel it in her bones. “Okay, fine, we can role-play whatever the hell you want as long as you keep doing whatever you’re doing.”

“Okay, it’s junior year—“

“Stop,” Quinn says. “No high school. Nothing before the age of twenty.”

“But how am I going to add your Cheerios uniform and an appalled-yet-aroused Rachel Berry into this narrative?” Santana shifts her hand slightly and Quinn startles as her orgasm builds.

“You _aren’t_ ,” Quinn says. “I rescind all role-playing permissions.”

“Spoilsport,” Santana whines. “You’re never up for any adventure.”

“Your _fist_ is in my _vagina_ ,” Quinn nearly yells, but when Santana clenches her hand _just so_ with just the right amount of pressure, her orgasm almost peels the paint off the walls.

“That would’ve been even wilder if you just—“

“Stop talking,” Quinn says, still catching her breath.


End file.
